1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm exerciser, and more particularly to an arm exerciser having an arm section and a forearm section pivotally connected to the arm section and having a grip securely yet rotatably received inside the forearm section so that the user is able to place his/her arm in the arm section and forearm in the forearm section and hold the grip to exercise his/her arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, when a man wants to workout, he may go to the gymnasium or use the exercising apparatus purchased for designated purposes. However, going to and coming back from the gymnasium takes time and energy. Therefore, a lot of people choose to purchase the exercising apparatus and use them at homes. Still, despite the bulky dimension, shocking prices of the exercising apparatus often intimidate the shoppers for the exercising apparatus.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved arm exerciser to mitigate the aforementioned problems.